Holding On
by Sir. Doge Dankus-Memeus
Summary: After Maggie Murphy's Mom dies her world is flipped upside down. A family friend Dr. Wilson becomes her guardian. She meets Dr. House and her world is flipped again. Can two broken people help each other out? Or will Maggie become disappointed with life again? Based around season 6.
1. Mother Knows Best

**Chapter 1: Mother knows best!**

**AN: I have so many good ideas for this fic! Just as a warning there will be really depressing parts but also some fluff thrown around!**

"What Shakespeare play is set in Scotland?" The reader asked.

I smirk and buzz in. "Macbeth." I said confidently.

"Correct." The reader said and we mark down another point for our Quiz Bowl team. The rest of the round goes smoothly. Our team wins and we walk back to the cafeteria. That round we just finished was the last round for the night.

"You nailed that Shakespeare question Rose." My teammate and best friend Evan said.

"She always nails the Shakespeare questions Evan!" My other friend and teammate Lily said.

"Do you just read Shakespeare in you're free time?" My other teammate and friend Daniel joked.

"Yes actually." I said as my cell phone ringed. I take it out and frown at the caller ID. "I've got to take this guys. Have fun during the awards." I tell them.

"See ya Maggie." Lily said.

"Don't forget about our Minecraft recoding session tomorrow." Daniel said.

"Text me later Mags." Evan said and walked off with the rest of my team.

I picked up my cell. "Hello Dr. Wilson." I said.

"Maggie I hope you're not busy but I need to talk to you about something at the hospital." Wilson said.

"Of course. I'll be down there in ten minutes." I said.

"Thank you." Wilson said.

"See you soon." I said and hung up. I texted our Quiz Bowl coach to tell her that I'm going to the hospital and I run outside to PPTH.

~HOUSE MD~

I walk into PPTH and go to Wilson's office. Dr. Wilson is my Mom's Oncologist. I knock on the door and Wilson opens it. He has a solemn look on his face. "Is Mom alright?" I asked

"She didn't make it through surgery." He said.

I stood there for a moment unsure how to react. She's gone and I didn't get to say bye. Just like what happened with Dad. "What happens now?" I asked but I was pretty positive I'd be taken back to Minnesota and live with one of my many aunts and uncles. At least I'd see my younger brother Matthew again and maybe my older brother Michael.

"Well your Mom changed her Will before the surgery. She wanted me to be your guardian." Wilson said.

"What about Matthew?" I asked.

"Matthew will stay with you're Uncle John." He said.

I froze. Matthew wouldn't be here? I mean sure he's quite difficult to get along with because he has autism but I can't imagine being without him. "Are you sure? He didn't take my Dad's death too well… I don't want him to… Do what I almost did." I said softly. After my Dad died from a brain tumor I struggled and almost attempted suicide. I had to be an Inpatient at a hospital for a week and then I did a support group after that.

"Your Uncle John would know if anything was going to happen to Matthew." Wilson said.

I wanted to say no he wouldn't. I mean I almost took my life in a bathroom stall after school with a bottle of one of my meds. The only reason my Mom found out that I almost did that was because I told her. Otherwise my Mom had no idea. "Okay." I said.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well." Wilson commented.

"It's not the first time." I said. Wilson nodded and started packing up something's. "Don't you live with that Dr. House guy?" I asked.

"Yeah." Wilson said.

~HOUSE MD~

House was already at the apartment when we got there. He was sitting on the couch. I shoved my backpack to the side and grabbed my laptop case with both of my laptops. "Who are you?" House asked me.

"She's the girl I told you about. Her name is Maggie." Wilson said.

"Hi." I said. I was starting to feel anxious. I'm not great with meeting people. I set my laptop case on the kitchen counter. Wilson was arguing with House about something but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to keep my mind off of thoughts about my Mom. So I opened my laptop and zoned out as I stared at my desktop background of the Beatles.

"You alright Maggie?" Wilson said. He was now standing next to me.

"I'm fine." I lied and fake smiled.

"You're from Minnesota." House said from the couch.

"Yeah how could you tell?" I asked.

"You have an accent." House pointed out.

"No I don't. I lived in the twin cities not up north in the sticks." I said.

House shrugged. I gave him my signature death stare. House stuck his tongue out at me which made me mess up my death stare. I turned away to hide my slight smile for House and Wilson. "Are you hungry?" Wilson asked.

"No I ate dinner at Quiz bowl." I said. We always have pizza at Quiz bowl meets.

**AN: Blah I know this is a bad place to cut it off but I'll have more soon!**


	2. Many Questions

**Chapter 2: Many Questions**

**AN: New chapter yay! I hope you guys enjoy!**

It's around 1:30 in the morning now. I was sitting on the couch alone watching one of those How Its Made shows on mute. Wilson wanted me to take his bed for the night but I insisted that I would be fine on the couch. I was curled up in a blanket with the blanket covering my ears so I couldn't hear anything. Except for my sniffles because I was crying. I didn't understand why this was happening to me. I thought I had enough shit thrown at me from when Dad died. I guess life doesn't agree with me. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to compose myself but I wasn't fast enough. "You're crying." House said and sat down on the couch next to me.

"No shit Sherlock." I grumbled and covered my head with the blanket.

"It's keeping me up." House said.

"Don't be such a baby then." I said.

"You're the one that's crying." House pointed out.

"Shut up." I said.

We sat in silence for a few moments. "Why did you Mom come here instead of Mayo?" House asked.

"Wilson is a family friend." I said and uncovered my head.

"What happened to your Dad?" House questioned.

I felt a lump in my throat. "He died from Lymphoma two years ago." I mumbled.

"So your Mom and Dad both died from Cancer?" House asked.

"Yeah so much for luck of the Irish." I muttered.

"You're Irish?" House asked.

I nodded. "Mostly I'm a bit of German too." I told him and looked at the TV. The show was showing how surfboards are made. "What kind of doctor are you?" I asked House.

"Diagnostician." House answered.

"That sounds like more fun than Oncology." I said. House smirked. I recalled when I wanted to be an Oncologist. It was after Dad died. You see I've always wanted to be a Doctor or a Veterinarian for as long as I can remember. I used to watch a Veterinarian show were they showed the full surgeries on screen and I was only six at the time. Nothing used to faze me back then. I wish I were still that way. I fidgeted with the blanket and yawned. "Why does life suck so much?" I asked. House stared at me. "Everyone that is important to me dies or leaves me. I've never had a friend for more then a few years." I said and shrugged. "I never do anything right." I muttered and yawned again.

"You're tired. Get some sleep." House said.

"I'm tired but I won't be able to fall asleep" I said.

"Why?" House asked.

"I took my sleeping meds hours ago and if they haven't worked by now I don't get any sleep." I told him.

"You take medication?" House asked.

"Yeah just a few pills; for sleep, anxiety, depression and, ADHD." I said.

House turned off the TV so the room got darker. "I'm going back to my room." House said and stood up.

"Okay." I said as he went back to his room. I shuffled on the couch and closed my eyes to try to fall asleep again.

~HOUSE MD~

I woke up to House and Wilson talking. Wilson was in a tee shirt and sweatpants and House was in just sweatpants. "She's depressed, Wilson." House said.

"Both of her parents are dead. Of course she's depressed." Wilson said as he was making coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me that she's a family friend?" House asked.

"Because I didn't think it would ever become relevant." Wilson responded and looked around for a mug.

"You're not telling me something." House pressed.

Wilson found a mug and turned to House. "I told you everything." Wilson said with a stern tone and poured a cup of coffee.

House smirked. "You're ashamed of it then." House said.

"Can you just stop? For once in your life can you just leave it alone?" Wilson snapped and looked over in my direction. I pretended to be asleep. "I got the day off from Cuddy to do some things with Maggie." Wilson said and walked off to his room.

House stood in place. He looked shocked at the fact that Wilson snapped at him. House turned in my direction. "How much of that did you hear?" He asked me.

I sat up and shrugged. "Just enough to know that you pissed Wilson off." I said.

"Do you know what he's hiding?" House asked.

"No I don't and you should stop bugging him about it." I said and got up from the couch to find my backpack.

"Its over here." House said and held up my backpack.

I walked over to him. "Did you go through my stuff?" I asked and took my backpack from House.

"Why would I do that?" House said sarcastically.

"Don't do that. Ever. Again. Jerk." I warned him and took out a clean outfit. I left House shocked and walked to Wilson's room. I knocked on the door. Wilson opened the door. He was wearing a light blue button down shit with black dress pants. A blue and silver diagonally striped tie was in his hand. "What's up?" Wilson asked.

"The sky." I said in a bored tone. "Can I change in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Of course." Wilson said.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly changed into a grey Beatles tee shirt, jeans and, a black hoodie that I left unzipped. My Mom always hated that I dressed like a guy. I walked back to the living room. Wilson was drinking a second cup of coffee and House must have left to go to PPTH because he wasn't here. "What are we doing now?" I asked Wilson.

"I don't know. Do you want to go shopping or something?" Wilson asked.

"Eww shopping sucks." I said.

Wilson smiled. "Yeah it does."

**AN: I have some great things coming up soon! Feedback is a great thing!**


	3. Anxieties

**AN: Oh my goodness I am so sorry about how long this took! I've been busy with a lot of things unfortunately and I've had a few rough months. Anyway I won't keep you guys any longer. Enjoy!**

I was on my cell phone texting Daniel. Wilson and I did end up going shopping because I needed new clothes. He was currently in the bathroom though. I sent Daniel a text:

**Magatha:** I don't think I can do a recording session today.

**DanDan:** Why not?

**Magatha:** I'm busy.

**DanDan:** But we've had this set up weeks ago!

**Magatha:** Oh calm down!

**DanDan:** I'm not making the sorry video this time.

**Magatha:** Then our fans won't get one. I said I'm busy.

**DanDan:** Fine but next week you better be free.

**Magatha:** Sure whatever gtg.

I shoved my phone in my pocket as Wilson came out of the bathroom. "You okay?" Wilson asked as we started walking to his car.

"I'm fine." I lied automatically. I'm so used to lying to people about how I actually feel. I just don't want to burden anyone.

**~HOUSE MD~**

We walked into the apartment. Wilson had been quite most of the way back. He seemed to be thinking about something. I sat down on the couch and booted up my school laptop because I needed to finish a paper about autism that I was writing for composition class. "Maggie?" Wilson said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something important." Wilson said and sat down next to me. I nodded and closed my school laptop. "Your mom told me something before she went into surgery." He said. Wilson looked nervous about what he was going to say next. "I'm your biological father." Wilson told me.

I don't really know what I was expecting Wilson to say but that definitely was not on the list of possibilities. "What but what about my dad?" I asked.

"Your mom thought it would be better if you grew up thinking that he was your father." Wilson said.

"Why?" I asked. Wilson shrugged. I nodded. "I'm going to take a walk." I muttered and stood up. Wilson nodded as I walked out of the apartment.

~HOUSE MD~

I wandered to my school's campus. I go to a small private high school called Gray's Academy. Obviously our school colors are gray and white. Also our mascot is a wolf. I walked past the track and tennis courts to reach the softball field. There's no games or practice for any of our teams today so it's deserted. I go over and sit in the home dugout and glance at the stands. I frowned and thought back to the one game my Mom came to before she was too sick.

Students and adults pound their feet on the metal stands. "LETS GO WOLVES!" screams one of the parents. I look back at the pitcher and then my friend Lily. "You got this Lily!" I yell from the batting circle and do another practice swing. Lily smiles and gets ready for another pitch. Currently she was at three balls and no strikes. "Pick one you like." Coach Chris said at third base. The pitcher throws another ball and it goes over Lily's head and Lily walks to the first base.

I walk up to the plate and get in the batters box. "IT'S A LEFTY!" yelled the second baseman. I get ready for the first pitch. "Bases loaded Mags! Hit it out of the park!" My team says from the bench. I gulp my anxiety is starting to kick in. "Calm down Maggie." I whisper to myself. I look at the pitcher. She starts the throw. I lean into the pitch and I get contact. The ball goes in the air and over the fence that protects the fans. "Fowl." The ref said. "Way to get a piece of it 20!" said my team. I get ready for the next pitch. It's a ball. "Good eye." the team said. I get ready again. I connect with the ball. I run to first base hesitate but then see the ball go over the outfield fence. I then run all the way to home base. The team runs out to meet me. High fives and jumping ensue. I look over at my Mom who is beaming.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. That was only last spring. It's fairly dark outside now. I knew that I should probably go back to the apartment but I didn't want to. Standing up I walked over to the metal fence and griped the holes with my hands. I put the top of my head on the fence and stared at my feet. Anger festered inside me. I didn't want this. Hell, I've never wanted anything that's happened since ninth grade to happen! I walked away from the fence and went over to the stands. I sat in the spot that mom was sitting in during that one game. I wanted to scream, hit or, kick something but all I managed to do was let out a mangled sob. I heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance but I ignored it. Nothing seemed to matter right now. It's not like much has mattered in a long time. I was still sobbing when I heard the crunch of gravel coming towards me. Great now someone's here. I didn't bother looking up when the person stopped in front of me. I had stopped sobbing by now but I was clenching my fists so hard that they were shaking. "Maggie?" House said. I didn't answer. House sat next to me. "You know it's almost nine o' clock." He said. I continued to ignore him. We sat in silence for a while. I looked over at House. He had picked up a softball that was lying on the ground. He threw it at me. "You play?" House asked as I caught the softball.

"Yeah." I said and threw it back at him.

"Position?" He asked as we continued to throw the ball at each other.

"Catcher." I replied and held onto the softball.

"Any good?" House asked.

I shrugged. "Sure." I said and stood up. I thought back to when I was younger. When my Dad was still alive. Most games we would pack a mini cooler and he'd sit and watch with the other parents. I used to really like when people would bring dogs to watch as well. I dropped the softball and looked back at House. "Can we leave now?" I asked. House nodded and stood up. I followed him to the parking lot, which was empty except for a motorcycle. I froze. House threw me a helmet. I caught it. "I'm not riding in that." I muttered.

"You don't really have another option." House said.

I could feel my anxiety coming on. "I can't." I mumbled.

House turned around and looked confused. "Why not?" He asked.

I tried to take a deep breath. "I can walk back. It's fine." I said.

"No you're coming with me." House said sternly.

"I-I…" I said as House stared at me. "Fine." I whispered and inched towards the motorcycle. I could feel a lump in my throat and my heartbeat was racing. I put the helmet on. House had gotten on the motorcycle. I hesitated for a second but then got on.

"I don't bite." House said. I took a shaky breath and held on tightly to House. I didn't look up. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was shaking a bit. House revved the engine and we flew out of the parking lot. I gripped on tighter to House and hoped I wasn't suffocating him. I curiously opened one of my eyes slightly but then shut it again. I was more then just scared. My mind was panicking. I haven't been on anything like a motorcycle since my snowmobile accident. Basically it involved a drunk Uncle on Christmas Eve that let me drive his snowmobile by myself. I severely fractured my tibia that night. Had to have surgery and everything. Anything similar to a snowmobile freaks me out now. It was even a struggle to learn how to drive a car because of my fear. We finally got back to the apartment building. Once we stopped I let go of House. He turned around and looked at me. I assumed I looked like I had seen a ghost or something. "You didn't have to hold on that tight." House said and got off.

"Sorry." I mumbled and got off the motorcycle. I was still shaking a bit. I tried to take a deep breath. I'm back on solid ground at least.

"I'm going to assume you didn't enjoy that." House said.

"Not particularly…" I muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I said as I finally calmed down a bit.

House looked at me blankly but I didn't say anything more.

**AN: Yes, I've been planning for this chapter a long time so I'm really excited to see what you guys think! Thanks for reading and as always comments are gold!**


End file.
